Crazy for you 2
by Theabomination
Summary: zero and ichiru know of each other feelings and ever since that hot night, they're a couple now. that's good right? Well, then kaito decides to butt into the picture and jealousy soon rears its ugly head! will there still be hope for these couples?
1. Chapter 1

Crazy for you 2

* * *

You've all read "crazy for you" right? Well if you haven't, please do. But if you did then get ready for "crazy for you 2"! *Everyone screams and cheers* XD AH YEAH! SWEET SHIZ RIGHT! Well, in this one, we get to see more of zero and ichiru, kiryu twin hotness! XD

In this story:

Now that zero and ichiru know of each other's feelings, they're together now. That's great right? Well, now kaito decides to butt into the picture and jealousy rears its ugly head. What's in store for these young lovers?

Read to find out! XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crazy for you 2**_

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everyone, my computer deleted all my stories but now I have them back…somehow. I'M SENDING THANKS TO ALL THE GODS IN THE WORLD! XD THANK YOU!**  
**Anyways, I find this pretty sucky since well…I was out of my game when I did this…to tell the truth I was on writers block while typing this so it may sound pretty lame but it's still bearable…hopefully. **  
**I want to thank the 3 people who reviewed for the story! Even though it's only a few, I'm happy. **  
**Ben4kevin: lolz, no threesome in this. Ichiru belongs to zero. End of discussion. *Whisper* that's what he forced me to say. **  
**Zero: *Growl***  
**Me: Eep!**  
**NEXT IS OUR LOVELY:**  
**Reachthemoon: yes I am teaser thank you very much. It took more time since my computer deleted the story but I got it back! XD BANZAI TO THAT! XD I'm glad you want it though!**  
**And finally:**  
**MaiA: glad you liked my first one! It took me a while to make that believe it or not but I did it! Ichiru I guess is a bit more out of character in this one…meh…I don't know really! XD but I hope you like the first chapter.**  
**Oh yeah important news, I'm cutting this into chapters….so in this one is about what happens afterward, there will be a lemon – a shower scene- and then I'll cut it from there…just what do they plan to do? – Gasp- **  
**DUM! DUM! DUMMMMM! DX**  
**Lolz**  
**Anyways, I'll stop babbling and let you read. Please comment nicely unlike that last comment that said "I'd rather puke to death". One that is disgusting, two why would you want to die at all like that, and three…fuck you. **  
**That is all**  
**I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters. Sadly. DX**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

ICHIRU'S PROV  
The ray of sunlight poured in through the window and through the curtains brightening the whole room. "Mmm…" ichiru moaned softly as the sunlight hit him warming his bare skin. His eye lids sore from the fight he put up to open and keep them open. The sunlight was being a sadistic fellow, creeping up on him and giving him one of his morning headaches.  
He blinked rapidly to try and shoo the sleepiness from his eyesight so everything wouldn't be so blurry. He then gave a soft groan as he moved to stretch his body that was, for some reason, very sore and when he did a sharp pain ran up his backside making him cry out a little whine. Ouch, why does my body feel so sore? Urgh, what happened last night? He wondered. He gave a gasp when two strong and familiar arms. "Eh?" he looked up to see his brother. His face started to warm up when he saw how close their faces were, he could feel his warm breath on his face.  
W-Why is z-zero so close to me? w-wait! Eep! Why is he holding me? Why am I in his arms...? AH! He gave a grunt when zero pulled him closer. Ichiru froze when he realized something; his whole face burned the brightest red ever to be seen! Why am I naked! Why is he naked! Why are we naked? He screamed in his mind, by now his eyes had turned into swirls.  
He heard a soft groan come from his brother and looked up to see him waking up, oh god no! This is gonna be so embarrassing! His eyes met with the warm lavender of his brother who blinked rapidly just like he had before rubbing one of his eyes with his fist. Ichiru squeaked when zero's other hand brushed past his butt, "Z-Zero!"  
He blinked finally turning his attention to his little brother he had in his arms, "Oh….morning ichiru." He simply said with a warm smile that made Ichiru's heart skip a beat. That's really all he has to say, he doesn't even noticed that we're naked. Ichiru thought sweat dropping. "Um…z-zero…uh….c-can I ask you something?" he asked not really sure how to say it or even ask. "Mm-hmm…." Zero answered eyes closed once again as if he were enjoying this.  
"Why are we…I mean…how are we…err….um…what I mean is…uh….um….i mean….why are we….?" He stuttered and stammered over his words. Zero finally seemed to catch on when he looked down under the covers to see their naked bodies, but he didn't give the reaction ichiru had thought he'd give. Instead he merely raised a brow at him, "You mean, why we are naked?" ichiru gave a nod blushing harshly. "Ah, do you not remember last night?" he asked simply. Ichiru simply blinked, well everything was hazy to him last night, did they…do something...because his body hurt like hell.  
Suddenly before ichiru could give an answer or think more about, his brother had swiftly pinned him down underneath him and saddled his hips making him draw in a sharp gasp. Ichiru always wondered with awe how his brother moved so fast like that. Zero's eyes bored into his own and ichiru found himself lost in his elder brother's gaze. Zero chuckled and furrowed his brows making him look like he was hurt or wounded, "Ichiru that really hurts my pride." He chuckled softly though the devious glint in his eyes went unnoticed by him.  
Zero remained hovered over him, still very naked and very exposed but he was still very confused about his twin's words. "What…do you…mean?" he asked cautiously not able to look away from his gaze. Zero gave a smirk as he leaned down towards his brother, their faces getting closer; ichiru drew in a long breath as their lips brushed. "Should I remind you?" he whispered lowly. Ichiru felt his face heat up once again, "W-What do you-Mmfth!" he was cut off when zero swiftly caught his lips in a kiss silencing him good.  
Ichiru's eyes widened widely, and he could've sworn his heart stopped beating for a second. W-What the? W-Why?...! That's when ichiru remembered last night, everything flashed through his mind, every word that was said, every action that was made, and every sound that was made, every detail, all of it came back to him within seconds leaving his heart racing, blushing, and a weird feeling down below. When zero pulled back, the moment he caught sight of his twins face, he knew that he remembered and laughed, "Oh god ichiru, think of the reddest thing you know, and your face is redder than that!" he kidded softly.  
Ichiru whimpered burying his face in his hands trying to make himself disappear so he wouldn't feel so embarrassed.  
NO ONE'S PROV  
"Do you regret last night?" zero suddenly asked in a soft voice. Ichiru immediately went wide eyed and looked at his twin like he was crazy; "Of course I don't!" he almost yelled but kept his voice down. Zero was quiet, ichiru almost thought he didn't believe him and tears brimmed the corners of his eyes. "I don't regret what we did last night zero, I'm happy last night happened, I'm happy I was finally able to tell you my feelings and that you felt the same way. Zero…..Last night was one of the best night's I've ever had in my life." He said trying to keep the tears from falling.  
Zero looked awe-strucked by his words but then broke out into a warm smile that always melted his heart, "Hearing you say that makes me happy too, I really love you ichiru." He said planting kisses all around his flushed face. Ichiru mewled softly but warped his arms around his twin's neck when he started to place butterfly kisses down his neck. "Mmm….." he sighed contently, his body relaxing and melting under his brothers touches.  
Zero licked all the way down to his neck, where he took pride in the fact that the reddish-blue hickie he left last night was still there and very visible. I want everyone to know that ichiru is mine! He thought a bit aggressively. He looked up to see ichiru with his eyes half closed, like he was fighting against them to keep them open, mouth open in a soft "O", lips pink and sore from all the making out last night, and a light blush across his nose, his bangs hovered across his forehead just above his brows that gave him such a shy sweet look. The whole image made zero's heart stop for a moment, he blushed himself at the beautiful sight.  
"Zero…." Ichiru smiled up at his brother bringing his arms back around his neck bringing him down into a sweet and loving kiss that zero immediately deepened the kiss with more passion and desire making ichiru moan. A battle of tongue took place where zero dominated against his twin with ease. "Mmm….Ah! Zero w-wait-Hah!" ichiru said breathlessly making zero stop and look at him panting a bit himself  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
Ichiru blushed, "W-What about mom and dad? I was afraid….I mean, they could…you know…" he blushed more having to glance away from his brother more than once. Their parents walking in on them butt naked and all over each other, oh the horror! Zero stared at him for a moment as if studying him before placing a warm hand on his brothers chin gentle lifting his head up so he'd face him. Ichiru was forced to stare straight into very serious eyes of his elder brother.  
"So what?" he simply said, ichiru felt like palm slapping himself in the face at those simple words. So what…he says? Really zero, I thought you'd be more realistic about this! Ichiru thought worriedly. "Ichiru….Weren't you listening to the things I was telling you last night?" zero said, ichiru blinked, "Eh...last night?" ichiru thought back, yes, zero told him that he'd rather run away with him then be separated from him. Ichiru's eyes widened when the words came back to him, "Z-Zero!" he squeaked but a finger was placed to his soft pink and sore lips to silence him.  
"I meant every single word I said last night ichiru, it wasn't just an empty promise in the heat of the moment." He said staring his brother straight in the eye. Ichiru felt like his heart was going to explode at that moment, zero's face got closer to his until his lips brushed against his then he pulled back and got off of him and just laid beside him on his side propping himself up with his arm and holding his head up with his hand. He gave a grin, "And besides, mom and dad are out on a hunting mission and won't be back until later this evening." He said matter of factly.  
"….But….we're gonna have to tell them won't we...I mean, we can't possible keep this, a secret for very long, can we?" Ichiru asked looking at zero for any confirmation; zero had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before reaching forward, "Yes we will but for now let's just enjoy the time we have alone. Mom and dad won't be back until later this evening so we have all that time to ourselves." He said pulling him back into his embrace.  
Ichiru blushed which zero found cute, he loved it when his brother blushed, "Aw, you're so cute ichiru." He teased lightly only making him blush more and try to hide his face in his brother's chest. Zero chuckled playing with strands of silver hair that was identical to his and continued talking, "We can do whatever we want for now, so I-chi-ru-Chan….what do you want to do first?" he asked in a quiet sing a long voice. Ichiru uncovered his still flushed face but appeared thoughtful until he opened his mouth to answer  
"Well, first….I'd like to take a shower, I feel so sore and sticky, it's not a nice feeling Onii-san." He whined gentle while winching when he moved once again, a shot of pain went up his backside. "Ow…." He groaned. Zero chuckled a bit but had a hint of guilt in his eyes, "Ah I'm sorry, it was the first time for the both of us so there was no helping it though I tried my hardest so it wouldn't hurt that much." He said pulling back, "Alright, shower first." He said getting out of the bed.  
Ichiru couldn't help but stare at his brothers naked body in awe, in his eyes his brother was perfect in every sense of the word. He found his eyes going lower and lower, down his chest, to his abominable, all the way down to his- "ichiru~." Ichiru blinked and looked up at his twin to see him with a smirk on his face.  
"Eh? Ah!" Ichiru's face lit up like fireworks when he noticed he had been staring at his twins *cough*! "Just what do you think you were staring at?" zero teased some more, more than aware of what his twin was staring at but had so much fun teasing him. "N-Nothing d-dummy!" ichiru stammered throwing the blankets over his head to try and hide himself and his embarrassment.  
Zero couldn't help but laugh at that, his brother was so cute. "Aw ichiru, you're soooo cute." He said making his way to the bathroom in the room, though this time he was unaware of the small peeks his brother was making at him as he walked away.  
Ichiru popped his head from under the covers; he'd never admit that he was sneaking peeks at his brother while his back was turned; his face was as red as it felt. He nibbled on his lip; being alone with zero until mom and dad get back….I might as well enjoy myself. He thought with a small smile, he could hear his brother starting the shower.  
"Ichiru, it's ready." Zero called from the bathroom. Ichiru sighed throwing the blanket off of him; he shivered as cool air hit him. He sat up slowly and groaned at his sore and aching muscles; he didn't know sex was so painful as well as pleasurable. He got up stretching his arms a bit before making his way to the bathroom to see his twin already in the shower waiting for him.  
He fidgeted a bit, embarrassed and not sure what he should do, zero chuckled, "its fine ichiru, come on, I'll wash your body for you." He offered with a hand, ichiru blushed but took the offered hand letting himself be pulled into his older brothers wet embrace. "Mou, Onii-san." He whined, zero rolled his eyes, "It's just water ichiru." He mocked  
Ichiru blushed but immediately moaned in content when the hot water hit his sore skin almost immediately washing the aches away. He didn't even realize he was still pressed into his twins embrace until he felt two soapy hands run up and down his back, he squeaked like a mouse and his purple eyes went wide. "Z-Zero?"  
Zero raised a brow, "What, I told you I'd wash your body for you, didn't I?" he said, "Unless you don't want me to." He said ichiru quickly shook his head, "N-No! It's o-okay, I want you to…!" he said blushing like crazy as he said that.  
ICHIRU'S PROV  
Ichiru was feeling good as his brother was washing his body for him, he always knew his brother was good with his hands, his touch wasn't too firm and his caresses were so gentle. He couldn't help but feel completely at ease and melt against his stronger brother's chest as his hands ran down every bare inch of his tender body. Massaging his stiff shoulders, running down to kneed the knots in his back giving him a pleasant burn in the pit of his stomach.  
His hands traveled lower down to his lower back, ichiru couldn't help but give a yelp when zero began to rub at his pretty sore bottom. "Nnh….mmn…" much to his embarrassment, he couldn't stop the sounds from escaping his mouth. And it didn't help when zero's hot breath hit his ear, "My, my, little brother you are so sensitive, it's so cute, I wonder where else you are sensitive?"  
Ichiru felt zero's hands wander from his butt to his chest where he begun to rub and caress his chest making him pant. Maybe it was the steam forming in the bathroom or maybe it was the hot water. Ichiru didn't know but he felt like his whole body was on fire, familiar feelings from last night begun to stir inside him especially when his older brother's hands lowered till his fingers were inching near his lower region.  
"Nngh! Zero! N-no!" ichiru cried out, but at the same time he said this, his body betrayed him, arching against his touch. Zero laughed, "You're body is honest ichiru-chan." He teased gripping his brothers need in his soapy slippery hand. Ichiru couldn't help but arch as his brother begun to pump his length in an agonizingly slow pace.  
Zero's other hand went directly to Ichiru's chest once again to play with the perked nipples there while he picked up the pace in his stroking listening to his brother pant and moan from time to time. "Just let it go ichiru, its fine, it's only me." Zero whispered kissing the back of his neck. Ichiru's head rolled back and he let out a cry as he came all over his brothers' hand but the white substance was almost instantly washed away by the running water.

NO ONE'S PROV

His legs felt like jelly, ichiru thought he should be totally spent from that but the fire in his belly told him otherwise. He wanted more. "O-Onii-san…." He whimpered, zero looked down at him, "Yes?" "M-More….please…." he panted out with clouded eyes. Zero raised a brow, "Eh? You want more?" he asked almost at disbelief but then he smirked. "Well, what kind of older brother would I be if I couldn't tend to my younger brother's needs?" he mused and spun ichiru around crashing his lips directly to his.  
Ichiru's head swoon at the force of the kiss feeling the breath being knocked right out of him but the rough kiss only excited him more. Zero wrapped his arms around his brothers' small waist and pushed him against the shower wall, ichiru gasped when the cold material touched his back, allowing zero the chance to shove his tongue in his mouth and explore.  
"Mmh…" ichiru moaned wrapping his arms around his older brothers' neck to deepen the kiss. He allowed his tongue to play with his brothers; he didn't even try to fight for dominance. He knew very well who the dominant one was. The kiss broke after a few minutes, they pulled back and a string of saliva was connected to their tongues until it broke. Both boys were panting, excited and turned on more than ever.  
"Zero…please." Ichiru wanted to feel the same feelings he felt last night, he wanted his older brother. Zero complied automatically kissing and nipping all around his neck, he could feel his brother pulse quicken and grinned, he kissed down to his nipples and gave them a few nips making ichiru jump and squeak. His mouth worked magic on Ichiru's body; ichiru trembled like a leaf at every touch his brother gave him. "How much do you want it ichiru?" zero asked looking him straight in the eye. Both eyes were filled with want and lust.  
"B-Badly Onii-san…..p-please…nnh….I want you." Ichiru said with a shaky breath. That was exactly what zero wanted to hear, he turned ichiru around once again, so he was facing the wall, "Hold yourself against the wall." He told ichiru and he placed his palms against the shower wall, his face red because his butt was now in full view for all to see.  
Zero traced a finger down Ichiru's spine making him shiver; he made a trail down to his butt where he teased his small pink hole. "Mmm, zero please don't tease me." Ichiru whined zero felt that he kept his brother waiting long enough; he inserted his finger earning a long low moan from his brother. He placed in another finger and begun to thrust them in and out, "how does it feel ichiru?" Zero asked wanting to know if he was hurting his brother or not. Ichiru panted like a dog, "It feels good." He said, it certainly didn't hurt like last night, it hurt like hell!  
"Good." Zero smiled shoving in finger number 3 and stretched him well enough for him to be able to enter without much pain. "Get ready." He warned lining up to his stretched entrance, ichiru relaxed himself, "I am." He said. And on Que zero begun to push inside him slowly so not to cause any pain, ichiru bit his lip and tried to hide any pain that appeared. Once zero was fully in, he paused to let his brother adjust.  
After a few minutes, ichiru gave the okay, "I'm alright now zero." He said, zero nodded and pulled all the way until the tip of his member appeared and then quickly pushed inside again. Ichiru let out a gasp, mewling quietly as zero created a slow rhythm, "Nnh! Faster zero." He said clenching his hands into fists against the wall. Zero complied and picked up his pace, gripping Ichiru's hips to angle himself better.  
His sweet spot should be…here! Thought zero as he rammed into his brothers prostates making him cry his name out. "Zero!" it drove zero crazy, he thrusted faster and harder into his brother, his brother crying out and moaning like crazy. "Zero! Ah! Ahhh! Nnah! Hahh! I-it…ahh…I'm…g-going to…" ichiru couldn't get a word out, his breathing uneven; his climax was coming all too soon. Zero was panting himself; the water had turned cold, it just added to the stimulation, and drove his senses crazy.  
"M-Me too….ahh!" he moaned digging his nails into his brothers' hips, he reached down and gripped his brothers' forgotten member and begun to pump him in time with his fast thrusts. Ichiru couldn't take much more, his vision was hazy and the knot in his stomach was getting tighter and tighter, he felt like he was going to explode but it all felt so good, he couldn't even think properly. "Z-e-ro!" he gave one final scream as he exploded over the wall, zero's hand and his chest. At the same time his muscles clenched around zero's member making him explode inside of him, both cried out at the same time.  
The two sank down to the floor in each other's arms, zero reached over and turned the water off and snuggled close to his brother. He was panting heavily along with him. The two just sat there quietly for a while before ichiru spoke up, "Zero?" "Yeah?" "We're gonna have lots of explain to do won't we?" he asked just leaning against his brothers' chest feeling his rapid heartbeat in sync with his own. Zero laughed, "Oh yeah! But for now, let's figure out what we're gonna do next together, kay?" he said kissing the back of his wet neck. Ichiru blushed but smiled sweetly, "Okay."

* * *

**ARGH! DX don't be mad at me if it sucked or they were out of character! Things don't always go my way and that pisses me off as well! DX**  
**But I got the first chapter done didn't I? Be happy with it! **  
**The question is: what is zero and ichiru gonna do? **  
**Well I'm asking YOU that? What do you want them to do? Give me your opinion in the review, okay? They can go on a picnic, go to the park, or maybe mess around or we can place in a good old lemon or two in the second chapter as well? You decide for me! :D **  
**Alright. Review for me and be kind okay? Those waiting for updates on my other stories…..be patient because I'm only a –somewhat- normal 15 year old human girl! DX **  
**Anyways, Crazylady out! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! But here is the next chapter to the story and i really hope you all like it! :D **

**Please don't comment harshly if it isn't to your liking or if it's werid. I tried hard on this although I did get lazy and cut it into parts. *Rubs back of head sheepishly* but please don't yell at me for it. ****so anyways, please enjoy none the less and give mama your reviews! XD**

**crazylady out**

* * *

**I do not vampire knight or any of the characters, if i did then ichiru would be in a maid suit and zero would be chained to a bed...don't ask why. *evil laughter* **

* * *

ICHIRU'S PROV

"N-Nii-san...Zero...I can d-dry myself..." Ichiru whined blushing furiously as his brother dried his small body with a light blue towel. Sure he was used to the amount of attention his brother showered him every day, but somehow this type of pampering made him weak in his knees. Though his brother insisted, for his "well-being" or something like that, though he couldn't help but give a small giggle when he begun to dry his head, messing up his silver hair.

He heard zero chuckle, he looked up to see him smiling down at him, "But you seem to be enjoying yourself." He said with a small smirk that made him blush a cherry red color. This only seemed to further amuse Zero who surpressed the wild urge to just throw his brother to the ground and kiss his pretty lips like no tomorrow. When he had finished drying him, zero carefully warped the around his waist and gave a small peck on the cheek before walking out of the bathroom into the room.

For some reason, that small peck made his heart race all the more faster, a simple chaste kiss on the cheek had that much effect on him. No his brother always had that effect on him no matter what he did to him, or around him. _Why does he do things like that to me? _Ichiru inner groaned pitifully before he turned to meet his brother in the room to change. They still had a long day ahead of them befoe their parents came back and...well..He didn't really feel like thinking about what would happen afterward. The mere thought of being separated from his brother- his _lover_- scared him like nothing else would ever.

He watched with mournful eyes as his brother pulled out some clothes for him before getting his own. He felt a small smile tug at his lips, his brother was always thinking of him first before himself, before anything else. It was sweet.

"Ichiru...?"

Ichiru snapped out of his daze to meet his brothers slightly worried and confused gaze. _Always worrying about me...Nii-san..._He thought sadly. He lowered his head, his bangs covering the emotion in his eyes. Maybe that was for the best, if his brother knew what he was thinking about, he'd do nothing but worry about him and that was the last thing Ichiru wanted. If there was ever the chance - and that chance seemed high- that they were to be separated, he'd rather not have his brother worry so much. If they were taken from each other he'd rather have his brother- "Ichiru!"

Ichiru's eyes snapped open wide and he just noticied that his brother was but inches away from his face, his warm hands on face forcing his attention to on him only. He felt his heart race once again, his mind blurry. "Z-Zero...Nii...?" Zero's eyes looked so serious. As if he heard all of his thoughts and didn't like it one bit. "Ichiru," zero started in a warning voice. "I know exactly what you're thinking."

Ichiru opened his mouth to weakly protest but zero only shook his head while his eyes were locked on his, telling his brother he didn't want to be interupted. So Ichiru closed his mouth snap shut and let him continue but he had a feeling of what he would say. "I don't want you thinking about things that make you sad." Zero said making Ichiru's eyes widen a bit and his cheeks to turn a shade of pink. Zero's eyes turn gentle and a small yet loving all the same smile graced his features, "When you're with me. I want you to only be happy. Because that's what Ichiru makes me feel when 'm with him." Okay, now Ichiru's face must be at least a dark red by those romantic although corny words. _Dammit nii-san, why do you have to say such things that make my face heat up more than it should? _Ichiru wondered pitifully but all thoughts were halted when a pair of small yet warm lips met his own chastely. It wasn't passionate or mind-blowing like the kisses of last night or the ones in the shower. But it was still enough to make his mind fuzzy and light and make him feel like his heart contained a thousand tiny little butterflies inside...or was it supposed to be "Butterflies in your stomach"? Eh.  
Zero ended the kiss a minute later staring back at his brother with love in his eyes, a look that made Ichiru think his brother was the most beautiful creature on earth.

"Heh, come on. let's get dressed. We have a big day ahead of us." Zero said giving a small wink towards him before turning to grab his clothes and shove him in his arms. Ichiru just blinked blankly staring down at the clothing in his hold. Zero rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small amused smile on his face, "Go ahead and change, dummy." He teased and then the smile turned into a smirk. "Unless you want me to dress you myself." He purred.

This caused Ichiru's face to light up but in embarrassment. "W-Wha-! What! N-No!" He squeaked quickly running into the bathroom before his brother could do anything to him or he might change his mind. Zero shhok his head laughing lightly. "You're so cute." He muttered under his breath before going to change himself.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do after breakfast?" Zero asked making him and his brother pancakes. Ichiru sat at the table dangling his feet above the ground as he sat, and drawing little designs on the table with his finger. "U-Um...Well..." He stuttered trying to find an answer, what could they do before their parents came home? Sit and watch tv and cuddle? Ichiru blushed at that idea but shook his head, that was too cheesy for even him although he wouldn't mind his brother holding him. How about a movie? No, it was a nice day out and it would be a shame to just sit inside and watse it away.

Ichiru perked up when an idea finally made its way to him, "Ah! How about a walk to the park?" He said excitedly. Zero paused to give him a bemused look, "To the park? That's it?" He asked. Ichiru pouted, "It's a really day out, I don't want to spend it indoors." He said being stubborn. Zero gave a small laugh returning to his task, the pancakes were done. He went to put them on the plates and get the sryup. "Alright, alright. We'll go to the park." He said witha sigh.

Ichiru smiled happily, already fantasizing about what they could do at the park. It was gonna be so much fun. The pankcakes were placed in front of him, and he licked his lips hungrily. "Thank you Nii-san." He said happily. He was starving, especially after their activity in the shower which he tried to keep in the back of his mind least he get a nosebleed from just the mental thought of it all. And he dug right in. _Nii-san has always been a great cook. _

* * *

_It's soooo beautiful out! _Ichiru thought excitedly as he almost nearly skipped around the sidewalk to the park. How can you blame him, even if he wasn't a vrigin - at leats not anymore *Dirty chuckle* *is shot*-

Ichiru loved being outside because he wasn't allowed to on a daily basis like his brother was, for one, it was all because of his wretched health and frailness but at times his brother would sneak him out for a little while to play. Anything to give him the least bit of freedom and happiness from his chain of illness that will stay with him for as long as he'll live. which couldn't be very long-

Ichiru shook his head to clear his thoughts that would by any chance ruin his happy day with his dear brother. Zero told him he wanted him to be happy and didn't want him thinking the way he usually does. _I should happy that I'm finally with my brother. Nothing can ruin this day. _He thought with a smile.

"Hey cutie, what are you smiling about?" Ichiru jolted and blushed turning to see his brother right beside him with a knowing smile on his face. It always made him incredibly shy when his brother smiled like that. Ichiru gave a slight jump when he found something warm warp around his hand, he looked down to see...his brother was holding his hand! Ichiru begun to freak, glacing around to make sure no one was seeing this. It was a really nice day out so of course other people were out. and if they were to spot something like this happening...trouble.

"Z-Zero! W-What are you doing?" Ichiru whispered in a panic, though he didn't really want his brother to let go, he didn't want to get in trouble either. Zero rolled his eyes, "Relax Ichiru. There's nothing wrong with two _brothers _holding hands in a park, now is there?" He winked eyes full of mischief. Ichiru blushed, and had to avert his eyes. He was right on that but...Argh! He nodded his head, and zero gave a approving sound, "Then let's go. You wanted to walk in the park, so let's walk." He said dragging his little brother as he walked happily.

_I have a feeling. this is gonna be a long day. _Ichiru thought being pulled behind his brother but as he stared at the back of his brothers head he couldn't find anything wrong with that. The longer the better of course...He wanted to slap himself at that moment.

* * *

"Hwaa~! So pretty!" Ichiru's eyes were literally sparkling as he gazed upon the many beuatiful garden of flowers that seem to surround the park. This really would only be the third time he's ever been the to this park and he wanted to make every minute count. He clenched the hand that was laced with his and smiled when he felt Zero squeeze back.

Then he saw Zero reached for a pretty daisy flower and plucked it. Ichiru was about to lightly scold his brother about killing flowers, Zero had put the flower behind his ear and smiled, "Yeah, very pretty." And kept walking dragging a bright red faced Ichiru along with him. Ichiru lightly touched the flower behind his ear and felt himself smile and give a soft laugh. Then he spotted something, "Ah nii-san look! They're giving out free ice-cream!" He beamed up at his older brother, "Can we have some please~?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Zero gave a sigh, "Well, it's free. so I guess we can." He said and nearly screamed when Ichiru yanked him forward as he took off running to the free ice cream stand. If there was one thing Ichiru loved more than anything, it was sweets. Especially ice-cream!

Zero shook his head, his brother can be so childish sometimes. But it made him smile. It was one of the things that made him love him.

* * *

"Yumm~Yumm~Yummy~!" Ichiru hummed happily as he licked contently at the vanilla ice cream he had. Zero on the other hand had chocalte ice cream. Just cause they were twins didn't mean they had to like everything together! Zero had to bite his lip to keep in his laughter when he saw his brother had some ice cream splattered on his face a bit. "Geez, Ichiru. Slow down. You're gonna give yourself a brain freeze." He warned softly. Ichiru's cheeks turned a delicious shade of cherry red and Zero licked his lips thinking Ichiru was a yummy treat and leaned forward after checking the coast was clear, since they had seated themsleves under a large oak tree from everyone. He gave a lick at his cheek, tasting the ice cream that was there.

Ichiru squeaked and slapped a hand on his cheek, "Z-Zero!" Zero merely shrugged, "You really look good enough to eat I-chi-ru~." He teased with a seductive purr making Ichiru glance everywhere to make sure no one actually saw the indecent act his brother just played. He caught his brother leaniong forward and pushed a free hand at his shoulder to stop him. "N-No brother we can't. N-Not here at least." he said quietly blushing madly.

Zero growled throwing his ice cream to the side, he wasn't big on sweets anyways. "I don't care where the hell we are." He said grabbing a hold of both his brothers wirsts making him unable to push him away. Ichiru gripped his cone tighter almost breaking it but was frozen stiff as his brother leaned forward, his hot breath ghosting over his lips. He felt his heart hammer against his chest, _I can't believe he's gonna kiss me in a public place! _But his thoughts were cut off the moment their lips met.

Ichiru instinctively closed his eyes and pressed back completely forgetting they were in a public place, or that his ice cream was melting on his hand. Everything else wasn't as important as what was happening right now, and that was Zero kissing him. Zero licked at his lip, and Ichiru shuddered before opening up a bit for his brothers soft tongue to invade his mouth. Zero could taste ice cream in his mouth, but also another flavor that was only belonged to Ichiru. He pulled the boy closer and deepened the kiss earning a please sound from his brother. He smirked into the kiss and released his grip on his wrist knowing he wouldn't push him away to cup the side of his face. "You taste good." Zero purred against his lips.

Ichiru opened his eyes that were clouded and blushed panting slightly. It was a sight to behold, his brother was utterly adorable. He glanced down "Oh you're ice cream is melting." Ichiru's eyes snapped to his cone and he let out a whine. "No!" And quickly begun to lick up the melting substance. Zero laughed. "You're so cute Ichiru."

They both knew they had to enjoy this moment together. Because as soon as they got back. They had to face their parents...and the consuequences.

* * *

"Zero-Nii?" Ichiru spoke up as they walked back to the house, they had spent the whole morning at the park and were now heading back to face their parents. Holding each others hands. "Yeah Ichiru?" Zero responded giving his brother a glance. "...What do you think..." He trailed off, he knew what he wanted to ask but couldn't bring himself to actually ask it. Zero gave a sigh as if he already knew what his brother was about to or at least try to ask. "I really don't know Ichiru. But even if they disapprove...It won't stop me from loving you." Zero said with a sincere smile. As they approached the house. The car was there, they were home and waiting.

Ichiru blushed and looked up at his brother. He smiled tenderly up at him and leaned forward to plant a small kiss on his lips. "Me too Zero."

Zero opened the door and they both entered. He saw his parents in the kicthen talking amongst themsleves. He took a deep breath taking his coat and shoes off along with his brother. Well, the time was now.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I hope it didn't suck too much. D: I had to end it here cause well...It got long DX I'M LAZY SORRY! **

**But please review kindly for me and mind the parts I "Split up". Like I said, I got pretty lazy or rather I wanted to do it this way. DX **

**Review **

**-Crazylady out-**


End file.
